


Воскресенье

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, mormor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий момент</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242139) by [MMXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII). 



_Снова твоя рука на кофейном столике  
  
ммм  
  
Я посмотрю?  
_  
Дело  _в том_ , что Джим уклончиво переворачивается, обнародование не подтверждено [незаинтересованность], нет инакомыслия [гнев]. Его чёрная,  _чёрная_  голова свешивается с края кровати: вытянутое горло с орлиной челюстью. Руки в сторону, обнажённые предплечья обращены к потолку [как святой, как школьница]. Слева мраморный, смятый до локтя белый манжет с облупившейся кровью и крошечными бликами света.  _Это_  закутано в тысячи хлопчатобумажных нитей, которые рисуют кровью в минуту создания штриховки пятен, похожих на ровные снежинки.  _Это_  ничего не говорит.  
  
 _Джеймс_  
  
Одна нога над порогом. Вдох;  _связь._  
  
Но здесь снова ничего, а это окружает их, окружает их двоих, зевая, изумляясь.  
  
И моральная  _дегидратация_ , что сидит в голубых глазницах Джима, мучает всё меньше, меньше, меньше. Кривые французские детские песенки мигают и судорожно проявляются в минутных спазмах его потрескавшегося [раздвоенного] языка. [Кто-то кричит/умирает/мёртв]  
  
Разум Себастьяна горит при мысли о его пальцах, скользящих под вершиной этого больного/отвратного/тошнотворного черепа, прижимая указательным пальцем первый шейный позвонок,  _атлас кости,_  [стальные балки под империей].  
  
Живой и ярко-белый, и глупый на ощупь, и хуже пытаться удержаться, чем губительное желание и невыразимая нужда в…  
  
 _Да_ , - отвечает Джим Себастьяну через потолок.  
  
 _Останови это._


End file.
